1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, an image display method, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the popularization of digital cameras that can store image data in a digital form and technological advances, it has become possible to use image data having a wider angle of view than the angle of view of the conventional image data. As a method of capturing image data having a wide angle of view, there is a method of capturing images with a camera exclusively used for capturing image data having a wide angle of view, or a method of combining image data items captured with a conventional digital camera into a single image data item.
There is no clear definition for the size of the angle of view of the image data or the address term of such image data; however, a panoramic image having an angle of view of 180 degrees through 360 degrees in the horizontal direction and an omnidirectional image captured by an angle of view of 360 degrees in both the horizontal direction and the vertical direction, etc., are known. When image data having a wide angle of view can be used, the user can select any direction of the image to be displayed on a display.